The One Who Left
by Smiles Burn In The Styx
Summary: He's the biggest troublemaker she's ever met. He even pranked CLARISSE LA RUE. She always hated him. Yet, somehow, he was able to trap her heart. She shattered his, and it's time she faced it. But it's hard to tell how it affected him when he so damn NICE about it. Mortal AU, Percabeth, Thaluke, Reynico, Rachel/Will, Leo/OC
1. Chapter I: The New Arrival

**_Our first meeting wasn't the one where we bumped into each other, or the one where we first talked. It's the one where I realized just how amazing you could be._**

**Chapter 1:Where It All Began**

It started Friday, April 26th, 2006.

Her life was dull and short, and she thought she had a lot.

She had everything. Best friends she shared her secrets with, grades that could get her into colleges like Harvard, a father who has finally started paying attention to her. It was perfect.

Or so she thought.

You know the old saying _"You never know the true meaning of something until it's been taken away from you,"_ right? Well, she learned that you don't know what you're missing until it makes the most spectacular entrance.

Weird? She thinks not. After all, she's living proof of it.

We'll start at the beginning so you'll understand. Plug in some headphones and your favorite playlist, because this is going to be long. Just try not to listen to love songs.

They're a part of her story.

Or, well, they used to be. Until she cut off all contact.

XooooAslongaswe'retogetherooooX

"Like, why does she have to be so stuck up, you know? Can't she be like..._nice_ for once?"

Annabeth smirked, her grey eyes looking amused at her friend's words. "I don't think she has a capability of being nice, Piper."

Leo Valdez added himself in the conversation. "She's right." Piper raised an eyebrow. "Your sister has no filter that makes her nice." Piper's eyebrow shot down, and her eyes narrowed, causing Leo to fix his mistake. "I mean _half_-sister."

"Never," she threatened the curly-haired scrawny boy. "Ever. Associate _me_ with _Drew_."

Thalia Grace sighed in the driver's seat as they stopped at a red light, and her brother took the opportunity to turn back.

"Don't worry, Pipes," he said, flashing her a grin. "Nobody could ever associate someone so beautiful with a monster."

He turned back, missing the blush on Piper McLean's face. Annabeth leaned closer to the girl. "Someone has a crush."

"I do not," Piper pathetically attempted to lie.

"We can hear you," Thalia said, sounding bored as ever. Annabeth flashed Piper a smirk. "You too Chase." Her smirk transformed into a scowl.

The next few minutes were torture. 5 ADHD teenagers were stuck in a car together without much options to pass the time.

It was a relief to get to school, and you know that when those words are uttered, things are bad.

As Annabeth stepped out the car and into Goode's parking lot, Piper scrambled after her, walking towards her locker.

"Don't act stupid," Piper said as Annabeth dialed her combination.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Piper rolled her eyes before continuing, "that I'm not the only one with a crush."

"No, you're not," Annabeth replied smartly, placing her bag gently in her locker and taking out a few textbooks.

Piper glared at her as they went to homeroom, and it wasn't until they sat down that she spoke again.

"I meant that I know you like Luke." Annabeth opened her mouth to reply but Piper cut her off. "And don't deny it." Her voice softened. "You like your best friend's boyfriend, that's not a crime."

Annabeth stared at her desk. "It is."

Piper knew the matter was closed and proceeded to talk to Hazel Levesque, who was sitting in front of them.

Annabeth liked Luke Castellan, Thalia's senior boyfriend. They had been going out for about 15 months now, and Annabeth would be lying if she said they weren't made for each other. They weren't the average lovey-dovey couple. They challenged each other all the time and never let their relationship make things awkward.

She had never told Thalia about her crush because she was afraid how the older girl would react. With Thalia, you could only guess.

"He's coming back _today_?" Piper was asking Hazel as Annabeth tuned back in.

"Yeah..." Hazel replied.

Let's back up, okay?

So, Thalia and Luke were seniors, and Annabeth was a junior. Piper, Jason, and Leo were sophomores, and Hazel was a freshman. Or freshwoman; they're not sexist.

Hazel had a sister, named Bianca, who was a senior, and a brother, Nico, who was a sophomore, as well. Piper had two half-sisters; Silena and Drew. Silena was the makeup obsessed girl who was sweet to everyone. She had graduated from Goode last year. Drew was the snobby, stuck-up bitch who was a junior just like Annabeth.

"Wow. He's coming back after 3 years, right?" Piper was full of questions, it seemed.

Hazel didn't answer because at that moment, Drew and her friends *coughminionscough* walked in.

Goode was a small school, so it was purely coincidental that they were in the same homeroom.

As they were all seated, the teacher, Ms. Williams, came in. "Morning," she muttered, not acknowledging them. No one expected her to anyway.

Apparently Ms. Williams had been dumped by her long-term boyfriend before he ran off with her credit cards. Her parents had warned her, but she didn't listen. She was paying for it now.

The door opened and a boy walked in. He was tanned and at least 6'3". He had the muscular build of a swimmer, and the assumption was intensified by his messy hair. His sea-green eyes were to die for.

"You're late," a grumpy Ms. Williams snapped at him.

"First day," he mustered back in reply, scanning the class. Drew and her cronies straightened up in their seats, hoping to be noticed by this seemingly new student. Surprise surprise, he didn't.

Instead, his eyes rested on the grey-eyed blonde, reliving memories of a truth-or-dare game around 3 years ago. Annabeth's cheeks reddened as he turned back to Ms. Williams.

"Don't let it happen again!"

He rolled his eyes and scrambled to sit next to Hazel.

"How's the golden gem?" he greeted his cousin, pulling a little bit on her hair.

"I'm fine. How was your flight?"

A scowl formed on his face as he pretended to growl. "Don't remind me. I just forgot."

Hazel smiled, then turned back to Piper.

"This is Percy," she introduced, and Piper nodded.

"Piper. _Just_ Piper."

"Nice to meet you, Beauty Queen," he replied in response, making Piper scowl.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Valdez in the hall," he simply said, turning his attention to Annabeth, making her heart flutter in her chest. She could see Piper studying the two of them.

"You're back," she spoke, her tone emotionless.

"So it would seem," he deadpanned with that infuriating smirk.

"Thalia'll be happy," she pointed out. His face twisted into a grimace.

"She bruised my ribs in the hallway. Why do you think I was late?"

"Because you're Percy."

"Him I am."

They stared at each other, her eyes glaring with his studying her in amusement. It ended when she sighed dramatically.

"You'll never change," she complained, her voice as whiny as a five-year-old's.

He flashed her a grin. "I don't intend to, Ms. Chase."

At that moment, Drew decided to introduce herself. Since Annabeth's seat was the one behind Percy's, she threw Annabeth's books on the floor.

"I haven't seen you around," she began in a tone meant to be seductive.

All Percy Jackson did in that moment was glare at the Asian girl. Then, he ducked and picked up Annabeth's books.

"Your lifeline," he commented as he handed them over. It was then that Annabeth flashed him a true smile, worthy of a warm welcome.

"Nice to know you care."

"I'll always care, Chase," he replied back, almost as if he didn't need to think of those words.

"So," Drew began, deciding to stay standing. "You're new, huh? I can show you around."

Her finger trailed his arm until he flicked her hand off.

"No thanks, Ms. I-_thought_-it'd-look-great."

Annabeth couldn't help it. She snickered loudly, and Piper joined in. Drew walked away, huffing to herself.

"I like you, Percy," Piper said as if she were stating a fact. "You're interesting."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Don't let Jason hear."

Piper spluttered, and Percy met Annabeth's gaze. They were both thinking of the same thing.

_"Good luck, Jackson."_

_"Don't jinx it."_

"You're sitting with us at lunch, right?" Hazel questioned, causing their gaze to break.

Percy nodded. "Thalia threatened me to."

"What did she say?" Annabeth blurted out.

"She said," Percy cast her a furtive glance before turning back to Hazel. "And I quote, 'If you don't sit your ass down at my table, I will make sure you regret it.' Tough cousin."

"And you met Leo and Jason?" Piper managed to choke out.

"They were with Thalia when I walked out the office."

"Cool." A moment's hesitance. "Can I see your schedule?"

Percy handed his schedule over to Piper, who glanced over it.

"We have Science together, right before lunch. Thalia has that with us. Oh! And study hall afterwards."

Percy nodded his head. "Jason and Bianca have that too."

It wasn't a question, but Piper nodded anyway.

The bell rang, and they all parted separate ways.

The morning was normal, just like any other. Except Annabeth Chase was completely distracted. She was too busy thinking about a stupid dare she'd only recently managed to forget.

_"You're leaving, Kelp Head. Let's have some fun before you do."_

_Percy smiled. "Whose house we going to egg?"_

_Thalia rolled her eyes. "Shut it."_

_Nico grinned. "Who though?"_

_Bianca let out a long breath. "No egging. Tonight, we're going to play truth or dare."_

_Luke nodded. "I agree."_

_"You agree with everything Bianca says," Percy muttered under his breath._

_"No I don't!"_

_"Whatever," Thalia replied, rolling her eyes._

_"Let's play!" Grover said._

_Everyone sat on the ground in a circle._

_"Annabeth," Luke said, causing the blonde to look up. "Truth or dare?"_

_"Dare," she replied confidently._

_Luke got this mischievous grin on his face that made Annabeth regret picking dare. He leaned over and whispered something in her ear._

_The gray-eyed girl paled. "NO!"_

_"It's a dare."_

_Annabeth hesitated. "Later?" Luke raised an eyebrow. "I promise I'll do it later. Just not... now."_

_Luke nodded. "Alright."_

_Annabeth exhaled. "Thals. Truth or dare?"_

_Her electric blue eyes brightened as she called out "Dare."_

_Annabeth nodded, and on the game went._

_After an hour of laughing at their companions' dares and gasping at the truths, they finally called it a night. Annabeth's dad was waiting in the car for her, and Percy walked her out since no one else would do it._

_"Bye, I guess," he said a little awkwardly, and Annabeth smiled._

_"Yeah, bye."_

_No,_ Annabeth reprimanded herself. _Don't think about what happened after._

But she couldn't help herself. What happened after was too hard to forget.

Luckily, the bell rang and her AP History class was over.

She headed over to lunch, unaware of the set of events about to take place.

* * *

><p><strong>I am a horrible, horrible, person... and I am proud of myself. This chapter went exactly the way I wanted it to. I'm doing chapter by chapter updates, because I don't want to add too much reading on you. Hopefully, chapter 2 will be mildly interesting. I know it's supposed to add jealousy, fake dates, and evil sisters. But I've already said too much. I am very grateful to all the people who are putting up with my amateur writing. <strong>

**Review if you can; I want to know if I'm doing a good job.**

**Very pleased for getting enough time to do this,**

**Smiles Burn In The Styx**

If anyone noticed the Percabeth quote, tell me what book it's from and who said it, and you will get a small sneak peak. Something that has to do with the next chapter, but is not a part of it.


	2. Chapter II: Jealousy Turns Blondes Red

**_Maybe changing fate will cause problems in our lives. But if changing fate was in our destiny, wouldn't changing our destiny mean changing fate?_**

**Chapter 2: Jealousy Turns Blondes Red**

**_Annabeth Chase_**

I was always first to the cafeteria for lunch. Every single day. Thalia and Piper's science class was closer to the lunchroom, sure, but they both always waited for Jason. Always. **(cue crying for Snape)**

So when I entered the lunchroom to see Piper, Percy, and Thalia already at our table, I knew something disastrous was about to happen.

Percy was sitting with his arms slung across Piper's shoulders, who was sitting on his left, both of them facing the doors. Thalia was sitting on Percy's right, and they all had this wicked grin on their faces. I sighed before trudging over.

"What's going on?" I greeted them in a defeated tone.

"Nothing," Thalia replied in a tone that made me think I should go prepare a bomb shelter. I turned to Percy.

"Should I even ask?"

"Ask about what?" he asked with this innocent look that made me narrow my eyes.

"Piper?"

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about," the Cherokee girl replied, and I sighed before sitting across from Percy.

"Lord have mercy," I muttered, and judging by the smiles on their faces, they heard me.

"What the hell?" Jason's voice said from behind me, and I turned to find his eyes wide as he took in the scene in front of him.

"Jason," Thalia said enthusiastically, and I instantly knew something was up. "Look at this, Piper and Percy totally hit it off!"

Jason turned red from jealousy as he sat across from Piper. "That's great," he muttered through gritted teeth.

"Isn't it?" Piper asked, tucking a few stray strands of her hair behind her ear. "Percy's so sweet. He said the most important person to him is his mom. Most teenage guys would be embarrassed."

I stared at Piper. Just this morning, she was blushing from Jason's comment, and now she was hanging with Percy?

"I believe," Percy said, turning to Piper, "honesty is the best policy."

"And you're gonna say nothing about the PDA?" I asked Thalia.

"What PDA?" Leo voice as he sat on my left. Jason gestured to Piper and Percy.

Thalia shrugged. "It's cute."

I instantly knew she was up to something. I mean, this was _Thalia._ Thalia didn't go around calling two people cute.

"Thalia?" She smiled at me. She was smiling way too much. "A word?"

"Is the word Luke?"

We all turned to find Luke Castellan standing behind Thalia, his arms raised in a gesture that said he was about to cover her eyes.

"It wasn't," I mumbled, but it was lost.

As Luke sat next to Thalia, she whispered something to him that caused him to look over at Percy.

"Nice to see you, Jackson," he greeted.

"Like wise."

Luke held out the arm not wrapped around Thalia's shoulder (seriously, when did that happen?) for Percy to fist bump, and Percy obliged with the arm not wrapped around Piper. Piper and Thalia shared some look, which cause Piper to slightly nudge Percy.

Yup. Something was going on around here.

"So, Piper," Percy began, and I saw Thalia's phone peek out a little. She was recording this? Why? "I haven't been in New York for almost three years."

Piper nodded, smiling at him sweetly.

"I was wondering if you could give me a tour today? I'll buy you ice cream, and a hot dog."

"I'm sorry," Jason cut in, glaring at Percy. "But Piper doesn't eat meat."

I don't know how I know this, but I could tell that Percy, Piper, and Thalia were holding back some snickers.

"She is?" Percy asked, receiving a cool nod from Jason. "You are?" He asked Piper, who nodded a little sadly.

"Yeah, and I'm surprised."

"Surprised about what?" Percy asked, innocence creeping into his tone. My suspicious mind went haywire.

"That Jason remembered."

"What?" Jason asked.

Piper nodded thoughtfully, still facing Percy. "Every time we have a conversation, he doesn't seem interested."

"What- I- That's-" Jason spluttered, turning red, unable to form a coherent sentence.

Percy turned shocked. "That's so impolite. Is chivalry really dead?"

"Thanks to Jason, I _thought_ it was," Piper replied. "Then I met you."

"You met him _today_," Jason shot at her, moving past his dumbfounded state.

"And I already find him charming," Piper shot back.

The tension at the table grew thick, and Piper inhaled deeply before turning to Percy again.

Percy blinked. "So, would you like to hang out today?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," Jason said, "but Piper and I have to study for the history test tomorrow."

Piper's shoulders slumped. "But I wanted to go on a date today."

"It is a date!"

Piper's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide as she stared at Jason. Jason turned a deep red, and Percy's arm dropped from Piper's shoulders.

"Sorry, I didn't mean... It's just that..." Jason seemed unable to finish his sentence.

"It's a date?" Piper asked, and Jason frantically nodded. She grinned fully at him. "Well, it's about time!"

It was Jason's turn to stare at Piper wide-eyed. "What?"

"I said," a grinning Piper rolled her eyes, "it's about time."

Jason was turning pinker, pinker, and red. It's probably a good thing Percy cut in, slamming the table between Piper and Jason.

"I know! You guys should go talk it out in the school courtyard. Most romantic place there is."

Jason seemed frozen, so Piper got up and dragged him out. For some reason, Thalia and Luke followed after them.

"What was that about?" Leo questioned.

"That, my friend," Percy replied, "was this pesky little thing called young love."

Leo snorted. I felt a hot lump of anger burning in me.

"Leo," I said with a deadly calm. "Please go get me the English notes you borrowed yesterday."

"But-" he began to protest until I cut him off.

"Now."

He stared at me fearfully before nodding and scampering away. This left just Percy and me.

"Pretty cool, huh?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Who do you think you are?" I began. His smile fell.

"What do you mean?"

"You just got here, today, and you're already causing trouble?"

A hurt expression crossed his face. "I was only helping."

"Helping?" I laughed a bitter laugh. "You're just making things worse."

I watched carefully as his easy going attitude disappeared, and his voice became guarded.

"_Making things worse? _That's what you think just happened? Did you not see that Jason was relieved this finally happened? Did you not see Piper was happy that he did like her?" I opened my mouth, but he was on a rant. "I didn't _make things worse_. I was helping. It's not my fault you're being bitchy about it just because you're hopelessly in love with Castellan."

I was speechless because he knew. He's barely been here for a day, and he already knew.

_"You're hyperventilating."_

_"I am not!"_

"Whatever," he mumbled. "I'm hungry." He grabbed his bag and went to stand in the lunch line as I sat there, frozen. When he reached the end, he didn't come back to my table.

He went to sit with Grover, his former best friend, dragging his cousin Nico away from his sister. A sophomore I had never really talked to joined them and the four boys seemed to have an epic reunion with Juniper, Grover's girlfriend, as they were laughing and patting each other's back within minutes. Even Juniper leaned forward to kiss Percy's cheek.

When Leo returned with my notes, I left to go to my art class early, sketching an eye as I pondered over Percy's words.

He was right to some degree. But not completely. His presence was just bringing memories that were ruining things never set in stone anyway.

_"Whoa, Annie," Luke's voice said when she opened the door at 8 in the morning._

_"Luke?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. "What're you doing here? I was having such a good dream."_

_"Did it involve a certain Prince Charming?"_

_"No, Luke," she said, annoyed. "I don't dream about you."_

_"I wasn't talking about me," Luke scoffed. _

_"Then who?" Annabeth asked as she beckoned Luke in. They made their way to the living room._

_"A certain green-eyed boy."_

_"Percy?" Annabeth questioned, disgusted. "Didn't he leave already?"_

_"Don't make that face," Luke laughed. "I saw you two last night."_

_"It was the stupid dare you gave me," Annabeth spluttered, catching on to what her friend was saying._

_"Mm-hmm," Luke replied, not convinced._

_"It was!" the gray-eyed girl cried._

_"I know you like him," he teased._

_"No I don't!"_

_"You're right," Luke agreed, and Annabeth sighed with relief. "You _love _him!"_

_"Luke!" Annabeth spluttered, smacking his arm. "No, I don't!"_

_Luke rubbed his arm. "I though you loved me, Annie," he sniffed, walking out the door._

_Annabeth stood dumbfounded. Was Luke under a misunderstanding? Did he think she liked Percy instead of Luke?_

_Hot air blew out of Annabeth. It was all Percy's fault. _All. Percy's. Fault.

And he would pay.

* * *

><p><strong>Smiles Burn In The Styx here, with the new and improved Chapter II of The One Who Left. <strong>

**So, how was it? Amazing? Awesome? Still suckish? Isn't Thalia evil, recording her brother's jealousy? **

**Review, so I know how you feel about this.**

**Special thanks to **allen r, baby Cyclopes, DareRelaqz, speciosus0818, SecretlySnowQueen, LeicoAllTheWay

_allen__ r:__I hope this chapter increases your interest in The One Who Left. I really want to make this story enjoyable._

_baby__ Cyclopes:__ Here's the chapter 2 you couldn't wait for._

_DareRelaqz:__ It means a lot to hear that you like this story. I just hope this turns out as good as it is in my mind. Hope I've satisfied your hunger for more._

_speciosus0810:_ _Look forward no more. Because you've just read the next chapter._

_SecretlySnowQueen: Thank you. reading your review made me feel extra proud. I get that it was a little hard to understand who was speaking, but there are subtle clues and hints to tell. Active readers can easily tell. Frozen, the movie, was made originally to be like the story the Snow Queen. The Snow Queen was Elsa. Are you saying that you are secretly Elsa?_

_LeicoAllTheWay: The idea of Percabeth falling in love in high school in alternate universes is overdone, you're correct. I've read so many fan fictions based like that. But I want mine to be different, in a way. You can't really stop from categorizing it along with all those other stories, but you can personalize it and make it unique. Even with the overdone topic, I'm gad you like it a lot. It means so much to me._

**Until next time, where there's planning, applying make up, and lemon shampoos. **

**Freaking out my own self with my weirdness levels,**

**Smiles Burn In The Styx**


	3. Chapter III: The Dynamic Duo

_**It annoys me that where I'm supposed to excel, you can excel easily. But it annoys me even more that where you don't excel, you can handle it easily, where I come so close to tearing my hair out.**_

**Chapter 3: The Haunting Past and Present**

_"Luke!" Thalia shouted to her friend who was chasing Connor and Travis Stoll in the park. She caught up to them and tackled them, snatching Luke's phone back before giving them a death glare. The Stolls scampered off right away._

_"Hey, Thals," Luke greeted. "Thanks for the help."_

_"Don't mention it," Thalia replied, tossing his phone back to him._

_"So what can I do for you, fair lady?"_

_Thalia's smile fell, and Luke instantly knew something was up._

_"Have you seen Annabeth?" she asked, and Luke grinned. _

_"As a matter of fact, I did. This morning."_

_"And how was she when you left?"_

_Luke's eyes lit up. "Speechless," he said bluntly. Thalia groaned. "Okay, okay. I went over and we were teasing each other before I left. That's all."_

_Thalia bit her lip. "That's all?"_

_Luke nodded. "I swear that's all." Thalia stared at him. "Scout's honor."_

_The punk girl scoffed. "You were never a boy scout."_

_Luke looked crestfallen. "It still counts."_

_Thalia shook her head. "No, it really doesn't."_

_"But it really does."_

_"Doesn't."_

_"Does."_

_"Doesn't."_

_"Does." _

_"Doesn't."_

_"Doe- HEY!"_

_Thalia had snatched Luke's phone and was holding it behind her back._

_"Agree with me or the phone gets it," she threatened._

_Luke held his hands up in surrender. "Alright. Fine."_

_"It's a good thing you stopped being difficult," Thalia said, her voice laced with mischief. A second's pause. "It's going to be difficult enough getting your phone back from me."_

_And she began running, her electric blue eyes shining with joy as the sky-blue-eyed boy ran behind her._

_They both forgot about the blonde who the conversation had been originally about._

* * *

><p>Thalia opened the door to see an annoyed Annabeth standing there.<p>

"What do you want, Thals?" the blond said. "I was working on my Math work!"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. You have a decade to work on that shit! This is important."

"What is?"

Thalia pointed at the stairs. "See for yourself."

Annabeth slowly descended the stairs, wondering what on Earth could be so serious. Piper was always calm, cool, and collecte-

Yeah, no.

When Annabeth opened the door to Piper's room, she found clothes strewn across the entire room, and her friend sitting on the floor, her head resting on the edge of the bed.

"Piper?" Annabeth called out. Piper turned to her with a broken expression.

"I don't know what to wear for my date with Jason tonight," she cried out.

"Oh, Piper." The grey-eyed girl went over to sit next to her exhausted friend. "We'll find something. When is he coming?"

"Two hours."

"We'll find something."

"Oh yeah, you will," a new voice said. They looked up to see Percy Jackson standing in the doorway. "You've got me here."

Piper ran up to him and hugged him. "I appreciate this. I really do."

Percy laughed. "Okay, okay." He went around the room, picking up clothes as he went by. Within ten minutes, all the clothes were folded up and neatly put into piles.

Annabeth frowned. "When did you become so neat, Percy?"

Percy grinned. "Going to Jupiter Academy does that to you."

Thalia walked in at that moment. "I thought you went to live with Poseidon."

Percy shrugged. "Yeah. He sent me to live at Jupiter Academy. Dorm room was my idea. I still visited him on weekends and, you know, holidays. Mom came to visit with Paul. She saw the school. Thought it was a good idea. No biggie."

"But-" Annabeth spluttered. "Jupiter Academy is one of the best. In all of America."

"Oh, I know," Percy said, waving his hand as if it wasn't the most important thing in the world. "Now about your outfit," he turned to Piper, holding out red skinny jeans, a yellow blouse, and a white windbreaker.

"Are you sure?" Thalia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Positive," Piper said, taking the clothes from Percy. "I'm gonna go freshen up."

Piper walked over to the bathroom door, and was about to open it when-

"Piper?" Percy called out. She turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"What shampoo do you use?"a

Piper frowned, confused. "Some coconut thing. Why?"

Percy grinned mysteriously. "No reason."

Shrugging it off, Piper went in the restroom, leaving Annabeth, Percy, and Thalia in a silence.

"What did Jason say?" Thalia asked.

"When?" Percy questioned.

"When he asked Piper out," Thalia clarified.

"Uh..." Annabeth tried to think back to Jason's jealousy. "He said they have to study for a history test tomorrow. But I don't understand." Thalia and Percy turned to her with wide eyes. "Tomorrow's Saturday."

Percy and Thalia burst out laughing. "Blackmail material," they snorted.

"I have to go," Percy said, walking backwards toward the door. Thalia raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

"Oh... you know..." When Thalia arched an eyebrow at him, he turned and bolted out.

"That was weird," Annabeth muttered.

* * *

><p>Thalia smiled. "My two B-Fs. Best friend and boyfriend. This'll be a great Friday."<p>

The threesome walked over to the couch. Luke opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.

"You'll never catch me, Death Breath!"

"Watch me, Jackson!"

Nico di Angelo, the quietest kid in all of Goode High, was chasing after Percy Jackson. They both stopped short when the saw Thalia, Annabeth, and Luke staring at the in shock.

"Pincecone Face," the both greeted, sharing looks that screamed "PANIC! PANIC!"

"What're you doing here?" Thalia's voice was the calm before a storm.

Another shared look, then "We'll never tell!"

The bolted up the stairs, Thalia screaming after them.

"KELP HEAD! GET BACK HERE! I"M GONNA GET YOU, DEATH BREATH!"

Luke and Annabeth shared wide-eyed exasperated looks.

Percy quietly came down the stairs, putting his fingers to his lips when he saw Annabeth and Luke. He stepped into the kitchen and-

"YOU GOTTA DO BETTER THAN THAT, PINECONE FACE!"

Thalia ran down, flashing murder in her eyes, with Nico quietly running down. While Thalia turned to Percy, Nico ran out the front door.

"Listen up, Kelp-"

"Now now," Percy interrupted. "You know you won't hurt me because-" He turned around and ran out the back door. Thalia yelled in exasperation.

"They were up to something," Thalia muttered repeatedly.

Luke grinned. "You gonna live in paranoia just because of that?"

It was enough to snap Thalia out of it.

An hour and a half later, when Annabeth opened the door to Thalia's door, she got the answer to what Percy and Nico were doing.

The answer was answered in the form of blue paint and silly string.

Raining down on her.

* * *

><p><strong>Smiles Burn In The Styx.<strong>

**Sorry about the late update. I tried to update last week, but the chapter didn't save. So I had to retype it, and my sister is obsessed with Wizard101. **

**Review and tell me how it was. **

**Thanks for reviewing: DareRelaqz, Azuphere, baby Cyclopes, annabethgrace6, and LeicoAllTheWay**

**And a special thank you to DareRelaqz. Without whom, I probably wouldn't know what to do.**

_Azuphere:__ Thanks. I'm trying very hard this time. I really hope you keep loving it._

_baby Cyclopes:__ I don't know how to explain this without giving too much away, so I'll do it slowly. I__t's like this, the last line of Chapter 2 was that Percy would pay. Luke's teasing Annabeth about being in love with Percy because of the dare. And when he said "I thought you loved me," it made Annabeth think that she had just lost a chance with Luke, that maybe if he didn't think she was in love with Percy, he would like her. That's why she's so mad at Percy. I can't tell you if Luke was joking or not. That kind of defeats the whole purpose of this. And just a few months later, Thalia and Luke started going out, so it made Annabeth hate Percy even more. She feels like he broke any chance of a relationship with Luke. So she's not too thrilled with Percy coming back. And it's completely petty of her to hate Percy for something that isn't even his fault, but she needs someone to blame. And once she placed it on Percy, she was too prideful to stop blaming him._

_annabethgrace6:__ I hope you're not smiling too much. It'll start burning up. And I hope you liked the ending to this; our dear Death Breath and Kelp Head are gonna have some revenge flying at them. By the way, your username. Are you a Jasabeth shipper, or is it in memory of Annabeth and Thali's friendship?_

_LeicoAllTheWay:__ Well, I do love your story "Words Unspoken." By the way, how are you doing with that? Having a lot of fun writing angry Piper? _

**Until next time, where the mystery of Annabeth's dare is finally revealed (I think). **

**Killing some Canadians (Laistrygonians) **

**Smiles Burn In The Styx (they do)**


End file.
